Tais toi!
by Katsuura
Summary: Anciennement guérir tes blessures, la fic a pris de sa propre initiative  un tout autre chemin, donc un autre titre, désolée. KuroxFye. Ces deux là ont ils encore besoin de se parler pour se comprendre? LEMON et SAKE!  Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

J'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit, je me dépêche de l'écrire avant d'oublier, j'espère que ca vous plaira. Attention c'est du chamallow sucré!!!

**Couple :** évidement KuroxFye, quelle qestion!

**Disclaimer : **pas à moi, ca se saurait...

Attention si vous n'avez pas lu les derniers scan (jusqu'au **chap169**) ben ca **spoil** ! Vous êtes prévenus!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le ninja finissait de s'habiller, ou plutôt finissait de se battre avec son kimono. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser son bras mécanique. Il n'entendit même pas entrer le jeune homme blond, occupé à râler contre le morceau d'étoffe.

-Tu veux un coup de main?

Kurogane sursauta et lâcha la manche avec laquelle il se débattait.

-Hnn.

Fye s'approcha et l'aida à enfiler la manche récalcitrante avec douceur. Lorsque ce fut fait, le ninja finit d'ajuster sa tenue alors que le jeune homme restait devant lui, le visage baissé. Kurogane le regarda, sourcils froncés. Le jeune homme blond semblait se remettre peu à peu de ses blessures mais il restait très taciturne et passait ses journées à trainer dans le chateau sans but, tantôt semblant rechercher la compagnie de ses amis et les fuyant dès qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité, même s'il faisait toujours bonne figure devant les gens de ce monde. Le ninja serra le poing. Il souhaitait voir à nouveau son compagnon rire, plaisanter et même le faire tourner en bourrique, comme il savait si bien le faire (bien qu'il aurait nié en bloc si quelqu'un avait osé poser la question). Le rire cristallin et léger du magicien lui manquait comme lui avaient manqué les surnoms ridicules dont il l'affublait depuis le début de leur périple. Le ninja de Suwa ne savait que faire ni quoi dire face au désespoir apparent de Fye.

-Je suis dés...

-Tais-toi!!!! Gronda le ninja qui l'avait saisi par le poignet. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, menaçant.

-La décision que j'ai prise à ce moment, je ne la regrette pas le moins du monde, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme mais plus douce. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redirai jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête de mule.

Quelques larmes roulèrent de l'oeil doré de Fye. Il parvint à adresser un faible sourire à son vis à vis. Kurogané leva doucement la main et essuya les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient le visage de l'ancien mage, puis soudain, lâchant son poignet, il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui, le serrant de son bras valide.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler, tu sais? Mais tu n'as pas à fuir devant moi ou à t'en vouloir, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Après une seconde de surprise, le blond s'accrocha à lui, désespérément, et contre l'épaule réconfortante, put enfin épancher son chagrin et évacuer tous les sanglots qui l'étouffaient depuis des semaines.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre dans le silence de la chambre. Les larmes de Fye s'étaient taries depuis longtemps mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougeait, Fye profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps enlacés et Kurogane sentant le corps vivant de son ami contre le sien, alors qu'il l'avait cru perdu à plusieurs reprises ces dernières semaines. Chacun retenait instinctivement son souffle, de peur de rompre la fragile étreinte.

-Excusez-moi.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent légèrement au son de la voix derrière la porte.

-C'est Tomoyo, puis-je entrer?

-Oui, grogna le ninja alors que leurs corps se séparaient, comme à contrecoeur.

La princesse entra et adressa un de ses plus jolis sourire aux deux hommes se tenant maintenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

-Désolée Kurogane, je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà de la visite, ajouta-t-elle, le sourire mutin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Tomoyo-hime, lui répondit Fye en souriant.

Elle se tourna plus particulièrement vers lui:

-Pourrais-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît? Je voudrais parler à Kurogane en particulier.

-Bien sûr, princesse, dit-il avec une petite courbette. Il jeta un dernier regard à Kurogane et sortit de la chambre sur un :"Bonne journée Kuro-chan!" suivi par le regard aigu dudit kurochan et par le sourire de la jeune fille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arggggg je suis pas satisfaite et ça me semble court. Dites-moi si ca vous plaît, il y aura peut être une suite (un peu plus acidulée )

Sukiiiiiii


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de ma 'tite histoire.

Couple : je pense que vous aurez compris KuroxFye LEMON!

Désolée pour le retard, je suis très occupée en ce moment. Merci pour les reviews qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir. Poutoux à vous, gentils reviewers.

Bonne lecture

---------------------------------------

La soirée était bien entamée et le sake coulait à flots. La princesse Tomoyo avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour célébrer le retour sain et sauf de Kurogane et l'arrivée de ses amis. Le but, non avoué, étant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère et d'alléger les tensions accumulées au cours de leur périple. Elle savait qu'ils en auraient besoin avant de reprendre leur voyage.

Aucun n'avait pu refuser l'invitation lancée avec force sourires et exclamations. Ils étaient tous à présent attablés autour de nombreux plats et de multitude de bouteilles, vides pour la plupart à cette heure avancée de la nuit. La princesse Tomoyo, les joues roses, discutait vivement avec Mokona qui riait sans cesse. Fye remplissait au fur et à mesure le verre de Shaolan qui semblait s'être un peu détendu, l'alcool aidant. Le mage échangeait des clins d'oeil avec la peluche vivante et plaisantait à tord et à travers, donnant des coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Kurogane grogant et pestant.

-Rigole un peu Kuro-chan! lui dit Fye lui agitant un verre plein à ras bord sous le nez, menacant de le renverser à chaque instant.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je rigolerais. C'est moi qui vais encore devoir me battre pour que vous alliez vous coucher!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je serai gentil, lui souffla Fye sur le ton de la confidence.

Le ninja, surpris par cette déclaration, rougit devant le regard embrumé du blond. Il le scruta d'un air impénétrable alors que le jeune mage reprenait une discussion avec Mokona et la princesse débattant sur des questions existencielles telles la flottabilité d'un corps dans le sake.

Lorsque la joyeuse troupe se mis en tête de remplir une baignoire de sake et de plonger dedans pour vérifier ses théories, le ninja se leva en criant que ca suffisait et que la soirée était terminée.

-Allez! Tous au lit! MAINTENANT! rugit le jeune homme.

-Bien Kuro-chan, lui répondit Tomoyo en s'inclinant devant lui. Shaolan se précipita, comme il put, pour aider la jeune fille à se redresser, titubante et souriant à s'en déccrocher la machoire.

Mokona s'était déjà endormi sur un coussin au sol, roulé en boule et marmonnant dans son sommeil:

-Oui!... Encore à boire pour Mokona...

Shaolan, un peu dégrisé, pris en charge la jeune princessse et se mit en devoir de la ramener vers ses appartements. Le ninja passa sa main devant ses yeux fatigués. Finalement tout se passait plus facilement que prévu, pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

-Oh non pas déjà! S'exclama Fye, la mine déçue et boudeuse, une bouteille toujours à la main.

Bon, peut être pas aussi facilement que ça.

-Kuroooooooy, se plaignit le blond.

-Ah non, ça suffit! lui répondit-il d'une vois sans appel en lui reprenant la bouteille qu'il posa sans ménagement sur la table. Au lit, maintenant!

Fye s'éloigna vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré en grognant et chouinant "Méchant Kuroro... Vilain...". Ledit vilain soupira et passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

-Je te ramène. Tu serais fichu de te perdre et de dormir au milieu d'un couloir.

Ils quittèrent le salon et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs sombres du chateau endormi. Kurogané avait parfois du mal à retenir le magicien qui avançait d'un pas tantôt titubant, tantôt sautillant.

-As-tu fini de gesticuler? S'énerva-t-il, arrivés à proximité de la chambre du mage.

-Iié! Chantonna le jeune homme ivre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kurogane le regarda.

-Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu serais gentil, souffla-t-il.

Cette phrase eu le don de calmer le jeune homme, qui le regarda d'un air surpris avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Le blond avait maintenant un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Gomen ne, Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il, la mine faussement contrite.

Un frisson parcouru le corps du grand ninja.

-Tais-toi, souffla-t-il.

Il leva sa main et effleura la joue du jeune homme blond qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Le souffle court, Kurogane s'approcha et fit glisser sa main jusque dans les cheveux soyeux du mage. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se pencha alors doucement vers le visage fin jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rencontrent. Un baiser doux, presque une caresse, un effleurement. Il se redressa cherchant le regard le regard de Fye. Son coeur manqua un battement lorqu'il croisa l'iris dorée, pétillante et brillante. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, se cherchant, soudain avides l'une de l'autre. Le corps lascif de Fye s'était collé au sien et leurs baisers devenaient plus passionné, profonds, leur langue se mêlant voluptueusement. Tenant fermement le corps fin contre le sien de sa nouvelle main, Kurogané caressait de l'autre les joues, les cheveux et maintenant la gorge et la nuque du blond haletant.

Au bout de longues minutes, il fit un effort pour se détacher de lui, conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne serait plus capable de le faire avant de perdre raison, enivré par cette chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Il le pris par la main et l'entraina jusqu'à la chambre que le blond occupait depuis son arrivée au chateau, à quelques mètres de là. Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, ce fut Fye qui se jeta contre lui et pris sa bouche, intensément. Tout à leur étreinte, Kurogane en profita pour faire progresser sa main droite sur le corps du jeune homme, l'autre maintenant le corps gracile contre le sien. Sa gorge, ses épaules, son torse. Il écarta facilement le kimono entrouvert, glissant sa main contre la taille puis les reins brûlants du jeune homme. Plus rien ne comptait que l'autre et l'exploration du corps inconnu. Inconsciemment, leurs corps bougeait à l'unisson, l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs de désir douloureux.

Kurogane s'écarta doucement, malgré le gémissement de protestation du mage. Il descendit sa main et défit d'un geste la ceinture retenant à peine la tenue du magicien, libérant son corps du lourd tissu. Il regarda avec une légère appréhension le visage de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda avec un doux sourire et se mit en devoir de faire subir le même traitements aux habits du ninja. Le blond eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il put admirer le corps de son amant. Il le trouvait tellement beau, que sa gorge en fut serrée. Même le fait d'avoir un bras mécanique ne parvenait pas à gâcher à ses yeux la beauté de ce corps fin et puissant. Déjà le ninja s'était rapproché et reprenait leur étreinte brûlante. Il lui picora de baisers le lobe de l'oreille, descendit progressivement jusqu'au creux de son son cou alors que sa main caressait son dos. Il le repoussa doucement mais fermement jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de reprendre son exploration. Il descendit tout doucement vers le ventre et s'y attarda avant de reprendre sa descente inexorable. Il entendait le souffle court du mage et les gémissements qui s'échappaient parfois de ses lèvres. Il effleura le sexe dressé de son amant, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissement. Il fit glisser sa langue dessus doucement jusqu'au bout de la verge, qu'il prit dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement plus fort que les autres à Fye. Il commença un long va et vient, laissant le plaisir monter progressivement pour le magicien. Celui-ci avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, son corps bougeant inconsciement en rythme avec les allers et venues du ninja, les reins brûlants. Celui-ci accélérait sans cesse le rythme, ne laissant pas de répit au magicien.

-Kuro, gémit-il à bout de souffle. Arr... Arrêtes... Ou je... vais...

Pour toute réponse, il intensifia encore un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le sexe de son amant, sentant venir la jouissance de celui-ci. Le blond se libéra avec un cri de plaisir, le corps plaqué contre le matelas par la tension qui diminuait alors que se répandait dans son corps une onde de plaisir jamais ressentie auparavant.

Kurogané vint s'allonger à ses côtés et posa sa main droite sur le ventre moite de sueur. Il sentait la respiration saccadée de son amant qui se calmait progressivement.

Fye se tourna vers lui, cherchant le visage aimé. Il vit un sourcil froncé.

-Tu n'étais pas saoul!

Le blond se mit à rire

-Peut être un peu éméché!

Il reprit plus sérieux en caressant le torse halé:

-Je me régénère très vite maintenant. Je ressens beaucoup moins les effets de l'alcool et ils se dissipent très vite.

Il entendit vaguement son compagnon râler et pester parlant de traquenard. Il le fit taire à son tour, en reprenant ses lèvres farouchement. D'ailleurs le brun se tut facilement et ses protestations n'étaient que pure forme. Le mage imposait maintenant le rythme. Il colla son corps contre celui de Kurogane et laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps musclé. Il était étonné de voir ses caresses provoquer des frissons sur le corps d'habitude parfaitement maîtrisé par son propriétaire. Avec un sourire, il pris la main du ninja et la porta au niveau de son visage. Il entrouvit la bouche et se mit en devoir de mordiller et lécher chacun des doigts tremblants. Le ninja dût fermer les yeux devant cette vision, de peur de ne plus savoir se maîtriser, mais il ne sût retenir un gémissement. Lorsque le blond eut terminé et relâché la main, celle-ci descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant chaque courbe, chaque creux. Elle s'arrêta sur une fesse. Kurogané regarda intensément Fye qui lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre leur baiser interrompu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles. La main reprit sa descente. Le brun voulait y aller le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il prépara progressivement son amant à le recevoir, le laissant s'habituer aux intrusions successives. Lorsqu'il le senti prêt, il vint se placer au-dessus de lui et, après un dernier regard d'assentiment, le pénétra. Le blond se crispa très brièvement et se détendit aussi vite. Il se mit à bouger lascivement voulant accueillir son amant le plus possible au plus profond de lui. Dès lors, le ninja impétueux perdit toute maîtrise de lui et laissa enfin libre cours à son désir, qu'il réfrénait depuis si longtemps. Leur deux corps vibraient à l'unisson, se répondant, ne cherchant que le plaisir. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, résonnaient leurs gémissements et les froissements des tissus soyeux. Ils jouirent ensemble criant le nom de l'autre.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se contemper, essouflés, repus l'un de l'autre. Kurogane se dégagea doucement, arrachant aux deux amants un dernier frisson de plaisir, et s'allongea face au blond. Il attrapa une couverture et recouvrit leurs corps enlacés et leurs jambes mêlées. Ils se regardaient, souriants, confiants. Tout entre eux avait été dit.

-Kuroroooooooo

Bon, peut être pas tout, pensa le ninja qui se rappelait soudain l'expansivité de son amant. Mais il avait trouvé un bon moyen de le réduire au silence après tout.

----------------------------------------------------

Finiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vous remarquerez que je ne parle pas du tout de Sakura (ca doit peut être faire un peu bizarre), elle est toujours dans le monde des rêves pour moi à ce moment de l'histoire. pratique, non?? Et puis elle ne plombe pas l'ambiance de la soirée

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Sukiiii


End file.
